<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Soulmate Flowers by Lilian by JocundaSykes, Lilian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054021">[podfic] Soulmate Flowers by Lilian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes'>JocundaSykes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian'>Lilian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 mins, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[podfic] Whenever your soulmate touches you, flowers bloom on your skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fav Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Soulmate Flowers by Lilian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408927">Soulmate Flowers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian">Lilian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><p>Cover art description: 'SOULMATE FLOWERS' are filled with white and brown flowers on a backdrop of wooden planks. It says ‘by Lilian NARRATED BY JOCUNDA SYKES’.
</p>
<h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length: </b>29 mins </li>
			<li>
<b>File size: </b>24.4 MB </li>
		</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Download</h3><p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p>
<ul>
			<li>Archive M4A download <a href="https://archive.org/download/soulmate-flowers/SoulmateFlowers.m4a">here</a> and MP3 <a href="https://archive.org/download/soulmate-flowers/SoulmateFlowers.mp3">here</a>
</li>
		

	<li>YouTube link <a href="https://youtu.be/xWzvHXzgUU0">here</a>
</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>

<b>Author:</b> Lilian. Text version <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408927">here</a> 
			</li>
<li>
<b>Narrator and cover artist:</b> Jocunda Sykes
 </li> 

</ul></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and join us for a chat <a href="https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5">on the Snarry discord </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>